


Something Stupid

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Repressed Memories, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Makoto goes to talk to Byakuya one night following a class trial. Byakuya denies feeling anything for their predicament, but he can’t seem to deny that he feels something for Makoto. Nor can he resist the urge to act upon it.Makoto never knew how much he wanted to be with Byakuya until right now... however he can’t seem to stop himself saying something stupid every single time that could ruin it completely.Story, smut, happy ending. What more do you want.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 18
Kudos: 463





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> My Instagram followers wanted porn and so I deliver. 
> 
> “And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid... like I love you”

“Why are you even here?”

Byakuya glared at Makoto, the annoying intruder to knock on his door who now stood in said doorway looking sheepish.

“I just wanted to spend some time with you, what happened the other day was...”

“Was what?” Byakuya cut him off angrily. “So someone else died, who cares? You think I’m sad or something?”

“No not that..” Makoto recoiled waving his hands “I don’t think your sad or that you even need my help, I just thought that you should know I’m here! I know it wasn’t easy for any of us”

Byakuya snorted “Maybe not for you bunch, I on the other hand am fine. I don’t care Makoto, not about the deaths and not about any of you”

“That’s not true!” Makoto dared to take a step forward. “I know your not as phased as the rest of us but you’re not a monster. I know you care deep down”

Byakuya had to resist the urge to laugh. “You don’t know me at all Makoto I *don’t* care and I’m fine. I always will be”

“I don’t believe that...”

Makoto was starting straight at him, green eyes unblinking and focused.

“I think your kind deep down, I’ve seen it myself. I know there’s good in you”

Byakuya took a step forward to match Makoto’s own glaring back at the shorter boy with vitriol. “I can see spending time with you had led you to the delusion that I actually care about you, well I’m afraid you’re wrong Makoto there is no good in me and you would do well to stop trying to see some. It’s going to get you killed”

Makoto just glared back, his stance resolute. “I’m not wrong Byakuya, I don’t know why you’re fighting me on this I *know* you’re a good person”

“You don’t know anything!”

“I know enough!” Makoto grabbed and clenched a handful of Byakuya’s blazer in frustration, Smaller fingers bunched in the lapels fabric.

“I know you had so much pressure on you to win it’s made you detach! I know you respect your siblings you beat! I know this affects you even just a little because you aren’t heartless, you aren’t!”

Byakuya growled and grabbed Makoto’s jacket in turn pulling the shorter boy against him forcefully.

“You think you know me based on what? A story I told you? You don’t know how I feel about anybody! You don’t know me just because you know what happened to me. Sad stories don’t make people heroes Makoto! I know you so badly want to believe that but it’s not true, sometimes sad stories just breed badness”

“You aren’t bad!”

“You don’t know that! I’ve done horrible things Makoto and I don’t even feel bad about it then. There isn’t a redemption for me and I don’t want one”

“I do! I believe in you! I see your actions for what they are. You did what you thought was necessary to survive! I see you Byakuya stop pretending I don’t!”

The two were shouting at each other now bodies pressed together and fists tugging at each other with frustration and anger. Makoto looking up defiantly at the much taller boy his green eyes narrowed in determination at icy blue only inches apart.

“Why do you even care? Just leave me be!”

“I can’t!”

“Why?”

“I just can’t!”

“WHY!”

Byakuya’s nose almost touched Makoto’s now as he leaned closer, glaring down angrily trying to force the other to back away but Makoto stood firm.

“Because I care about you!”

“Then you’re a fool! Because I don’t care about you!”

“liar!”

“Moron!”

Makotos frustration had reached boiling point, Byakuya was such hard work but he just wanted to understand him! His refusal to admit he cared had pushed Makoto past his usual calm and happy go lucky state and into anger, and with that had come bravery. Byakuya was so close to him now, his hands on Makoto’s jacket, blue eyes burning into his with anger. 

Suddenly with a start Makoto realised just how close their lips were to each other. His eyes flicked down, It was only for a second but as he looked back up, the look in Byakuya’s eyes told Makoto he had been caught. Byakuya’s eyes narrowed momentarily in confusion before dropping down to Makoto’s lips and then back at his eyes. 

Makoto bit his lip anxiously, his breath coming fast as nerves wracked him suddenly at the weird tension that had spread between them in the last few seconds. The air was charged and heavy and as he bit his lip Byakuya inhaled loudly without realising. Makoto caught his gaze again in surprise and the two just stared at each other confused and tense. Both were unblinking never breaking eye contact as the sound of their heavy breathing filled the room. 

Electricity was cracking through the air and suddenly as though synchronised the two moved fast to grasp for each other. Makoto slid his hands up around Byakuyas neck and into his hair at the same moment Byakuya slid his arms around Makoto’s waist and pulled his body closer. And then at once the two moved for each other’s lips claiming them forcefully. 

There was nothing sweet or gentle about it. It was an impassioned clash of force, tongues fighting against each other as hand grabbed tightly at anything they could reach.

Makoto’s hands wound in Byakuyas hair as Byakuyas’s hands gripped his waist and run under his hoodie making Makoto gasp into his mouth. Everything was picking up in intensity, kisses becoming wet and frenzied. Both boys breathless and desperate for more. Makoto grasped at the collar of Byakuya’s blazer and wrestled it forcefully from his shoulders, never one to be outdone Byakuya immediately began to unzip Makoto’s hoodie and pull his blazer off dropping it to the floor unceremoniously. 

Makoto took the opportunity to undo Byakuya’s tie and the top button of his shirt to start pressing kisses to his neck and jaw as Byakuya let out breathy moans. His fingers curling around Makoto’s hips and gripping the shorter boy to him hard as Makoto claimed every inch of his neck with his lips. 

It was all so fast, so hot and fierce and Makoto loved it. Byakuya’s hands forcefully pulled at his hoodie and practically ripped it from his shoulders and Makoto rewarded him by kissing his neck and Byakuya moaned loudly In response. Emboldened Makoto pushed him back gently towards the bed where they fell down together. 

Never in his wildest dreams had Makoto ever imagined being on top of Byakuya, on his bed making out. But here they were and they both seemed to be very much into the idea. Byakuya’s arms had come up tightly around Makoto’s shoulders, fingers splayed in his hair as he pulled him even closer if that were even possible. His tongue was so far down Makoto’s throat he was surprised he wasn’t choking but it all felt so very, *very* good.

He bought his fingers to the open collar of Byakuya’s shirt and managed to elevate himself enough to be able to reach the next button on his shirt and start to undo it. Understanding his intentions Byakuya relaxed his grip on Makoto to allow him access to the rest of his shirt buttons which Makoto quickly worked open with enthusiasm all the while kissing him as though his life depended on it.

Finally undoing the last button he pulled the shirt open wide to run a hand over his body eager to explore every last inch of Byakuya while he had the chance. 

Byakuya’s hands were very occupied in Makoto’s hair as they kissed, so starting from his jaw he traced the soft skin down to his collarbone, eliciting a soft groan from Byakuya’s lips. Moving further he ran his hand down his chest and then finally ran his fingers over the contours of his stomach.

Oh god, he knew Byakuya was in shape, he had told him before multiple times that he had to excel in all aspects including his physical fitness but Makoto never expected him to look *this* good. 

Now he was worried, he was slight and skinny and definitely not worth writing home about. What would Byakuya think of him? He would probably find him completely boring and average. Oh god what If he called this off right now because Makoto was so underwhelming. Oh god. The pressure suddenly choking him and making it hard to breathe. Or maybe that was just Byakuya’s lips on his. 

Byakuya’s one hand was still tightly knit in his hair but the other had dropped and was sliding under the back of Makoto’s black T-shirt. Slender fingers gripped at his hip and Byakuya practically purred at Makoto’s touches. Their kisses were just as deep and frenzied, Makoto’s lips felt so wet and swollen from kissing but he didn’t want to stop. Byakuya felt so good under him, the way he kissed him so fiercely and with purpose. He was definitely into this experience and Makoto decided the best way to compensate for his insecurities was to just get lost into it and make sure Byakuya was enjoying it.

Finally breaking their kisses he pulled away slightly looking down at Byakuya. He panted hard lost for air as he watched the heirs blue eyes flutter back open and his lips part with heavy breaths. 

Makoto didn’t waste much time and instead fastened his lips to Byakuya’s neck and kissed him, enjoying every sound the other boy made as he crept down his collar bone blessing every inch of his skin with his lips, mapping a path down the firmness of his chest and hearing Byakuya’s groans grow louder as he kissed him. Slowly he worked down and ran his tongue along the lines of muscle on his abdomen, kissing his stomach until he reached down at the obstruction of his belt. Makoto’s fingers slipped down the hollows of his sharp hips and slightly under his dress pants causing Byakuya to twitch as he exhaled hard. 

Makoto sat back onto his knees, kneeling between Byakuya’s long legs and drank in the sight of the heir sprawled on the sheets panting hard as a result of Makoto’s actions. His blonde hair was in disarray and at some point he must have pulled up his shirt sleeves because of the heat, something about that was even hotter to Makoto, Emboldened he ran a hand over Byakuya’s stomach and leaned over him once more to kiss him hard. “You’re so sexy” he whispered against his lips speaking for the first time since this began. Byakuya moaned, his arms tightened around Makoto as he pushed his tongue hard against Makotos devouring him once more. 

Something about kissing Byakuya felt familiar and right. Like they fit together, maybe that was just the excitement talking but he honestly felt like his had done this a million times.

His train of thought was broken by the sudden force of Byakuya rolling him over and pinning him down to the sheets by his shoulders kissing him as hard as before. Makoto squeaked in surprise but quickly reciprocated, throwing up his hands and clutching at Byakuya’s hair as he pushed back. Kisses wet and messy both making incoherent noises against the others lips. 

Byakuya pulled back and reached up to remove his glasses then placed them on the bedside table, blinking a few times as his vision adjusted. Then both hands came to firmly hold Makoto’s shoulders down to the mattress again and a sly smile crossed his face. 

Makoto panted heavily trying to regain his breath as he caressed Byakuya’s face softly. He looked like a different person right now, gone was the straight laced corporate perfection, smart and intimidating locked behind an expensive suit and sharp glasses. Looking back at him now was someone else, this Byakuya’s blonde hair was ruffled and flyaway around his face, his cheeks pink and he was breathing heavily from his wet swollen lips, his bright blue eyes watched him with a softness and openness as they looked down at him pinned to the bed. His shirt undone and showing skin that had never been seen before. This Byakuya was approachable, endearing.. fuck who was he kidding, this Byakuya was sexy. And he wanted to do everything with him.

Byakuya’s smirk spread across his face for a moment placing his hands over Makoto’s own palms and holding him down to the bed. Then he dropped his lips to Makoto’s neck and kissed him hard. He mewled loudly as soft, warm lips traced his sensitive skin with sensual kisses. Makoto tossed his head back into the pillows moaning louder and louder, his fingers twitching under Byakuya’s grip but he was held and truly in place.  
God when he thought things couldn’t get any hotter he was wrong. His gasps or encouragement seeking to spurr Byakuya on to claim every inch of his skin. 

“So cute” Byakuya purred in his ear “your innocence is really quite a turn on” 

Makoto gasped in surprise straining against the hold on his hands. He shuddered and gasped in anticipation as Byakuya released one of his hands and moved downwards roughly palming him through the fabric of his jeans.

“Ahhh! Byakuya!” Makoto’s breath was knocked out of him as Byakuya’s hand rubbed at him hard, his body keening uncontrollably against the friction. 

“Good boy” Byakuya’s voice was soft despite the urgency of his movements “I’ll do more if you beg me nicely”

“Ah.. yeah.. oh, oh god!” Makoto tried to speak coherently his hips twitching up against the pressure of Byakuya’s hand. All rational thought left him the moment Byakuya started to touch him, he could hardly believe it was happening, but Byakuya was... touching him and getting him off. And he promised to do more if he begged and holy shit did Makoto want him to do more. Collecting himself as best as he was able he forced his eyes open and whimpered at the sight of Byakuya’s intense eyes fixated on him. 

“Oh god, Byakuya that feels so good!” He managed to groan and as a reward, Byakuya leaned closer and started to kiss Makoto’s neck hard and wet as his hand moved incessantly. 

“This is so hot Byakuya, oh my god please keep touching me!” He was rambling but just decided to go with it, he was too far gone and needy to care now. “You’re so hot, I want you so bad” Byakuya’s hand moved from his crotch and instead went to the zipper of his jeans pulling it down slowly, his lips still moving against Makoto’s neck 

“Yes?”

“Please! Please yes” Makoto’s whimpers were pitiful but he couldn’t bring himself to care, bucking his hips feebly in an attempt to hurry him along.

“More?” Byakuya’s voice in his ear was so hot and intense he full on moaned.

“Yes!” one of Makoto’s hands twitched feebly in Byakuya’s hair. “I’d do anything, please I’m begging you just touch me” Byakuya’s hand began to painstakingly slip under the waistband of Makoto’s underwear and he moaned lewdly, his breath coming in uneven bursts.

“Oh god, oh god Byakuya please! Just a little more” he bucked his hips to no avail, Byakuya’s hand was dangerously close to his dick and Makoto didn’t know if his heart could take waiting any longer.

“Please please! Oh shit please Byakuya! I need it! I need it so bad, Please you can have me! Just touch me!”

That was the magic. Byakuya’s hand closed around his dick and began stroke him in earnest all the while whispering into his ear 

“You’re so pretty like this, you make such beautiful noises for me Makoto”

“Ahh... Byakuya...”

“Tell me Makoto.. have you done this before?”

“N..no.. I’ve never been with anybody.. ahh”

“Interesting... yet you’re so quick to give it up for me”

“That’s... because it’s you” Makoto’s free hand grasped tightly at Byakuya’s shoulder and crashed his lips to the heirs hard, kissing him wet and passionate “I wouldn’t.. want anyone else like this. I just.. Ahh.. I just want you... I want you to be the first one to have me like this”

“Then I’m going to make you mine do you understand? I’m going to claim you like no one else ever has”

“Yes!” Makoto choked out in between lewd moans. He didn’t even care what he was agreeing to, the feeling of Byakuya jerking him off had rendered his mind useless. Nothing had ever compared to how it felt, this was the first time someone else was touching him and it was mind blowing. His spine arched as Byakuya’s hand worked him to the edge of sanity. Fire was pooling in his stomach and spreading tingles of warmth throughout his entire being, his mouth found Byakuya’s shoulder and he bit down gently nibbling on that perfect skin ad he panted wantonly “fucking take me, I want you so damn bad Byakuya!” 

“Then I hope you’ll be honoured, nobody else has ever had the experience of being with me before” Byakuya grinned and withdrew his touch despite Makoto’s whine of frustration “You’re so worked up for me Makoto”

Makoto groaned, a glint in his eye as he quickly rolled and pushed Byakuya down onto his back, straddling his waist. The heir grinned up at him from the sheets, smug at Makoto’s reactions. Well if that’s how he wanted to play.. carefully and deliberately he pulled down his jeans and dropped them onto the floor, on Byakuya’s lap now in only his underwear and his black T-shirt.

“If I’m the first person to be with you like this... then I’ll make sure you don’t ever forget me”

Now he got to work kissing him everywhere, nipping at his ear and trailing his tongue down his jaw. Teasing the skin of his shoulder and worrying it with his teeth, the whole time his hands gripped at Byakuya’s hips rubbing his thumbs along the hollow of the sharp bones causing Byakuya to twitch and gasp. Slowly and deliberately he made sure to grind himself against Byakuya’s crotch every time he moved, that would teach him. Byakuya moaned at the friction his hips rolling up against Makoto as he grabbed at the bedsheets with slender fingers.

“You make such pretty noises for me Byakuya” Makoto grinned sliding his hand down Byakuya’s hips further making him shiver. The bulge between his legs was unmistakable at this point and Makoto felt a surge of pride that he had gotten such a reaction. Splaying his fingers he gently pressed his hand to his crotch and rubbed against it

“Is this for me?”

Byakuya growled at the contact and tossed his head back into the pillow moaning loudly as Makoto rubbed at him.  
“Byakuya you didn’t answer my question” Makoto added teasingly letting his touch become feather light and causing Byakuya to whine once more.

“W-What?” Byakuya’s voice was choked and uncharacteristically cracked.

“I said is this for me to play with?” Makoto didn’t know where being such a brat had come from but he was sure as hell enjoying it. He pressed down harder applying more pressure and Byakuya moaned loudly once again

“Y-yes!” 

“Oh good...” Makoto grinned,his hands making quick work of unbuckling the belt and sliding Byakuya’s expensive dress pants and underwear down his long legs “I’ll repay the favour and do things for you no one else ever has”

“Fuck”! Byakuya cursed against his hand, holding it to his mouth as though to silence himself and failing 

“Maybe afterward” Makoto spoke promisingly despite his blush at saying such words with confidence. What had gotten into him? None the less he was enjoying it, he tossed Byakuya’s clothes and settled between his legs.

Byakuya’s filthy moan at his words sent a shiver through Makoto and emboldened him as he moved closer and took the other boy in his mouth. Byakuyas lewd moans were so loud now as Makoto began to suck him off. 

“Ahh.. Makoto.. oh fuck!” Byakuya’s hand grasped tightly in his hair pulling too hard and making Makoto whimper around Byakuya’s dick “you’re... that’s so fucking good! Fuck! Yes Makoto that’s it... ahhh shit!”

Byakuya swearing like that turned Makoto on no end, someone usually so refined and collected was absolutely losing it because of him. That was a nice boost to his ego.

“Who knew someone so cute... could be so filthy... that’s it... ahhhh... your mouth feels so good..”

Makoto continued to suck him off in earnest, his tongue working firm and wet as Byakuya moaned and twitched under him. It was kind of empowering to see someone so needy and taken over by your actions. To know you were making them fall apart, Byakuya was someone with the whole world at his fingertips and now... he was a mess, sweating and writhing absolutely desperate for Makoto to continue pleasing him. 

With a loud slurping sound he released Byakuya from his mouth and Byakuya whined, his eyes shooting open as a look of desperation crossed his face

“Why? don’t stop.. I need...”  
His hips twitched as he whimpered “more.. Makoto..” his fingers carded through Makoto’s hair as he whined gripping him tightly. 

“Byakuya...” he said softly, moving up his body to run his fingers through the blondes hair gently, his whole demeanour tender and soft. Byakuya was blinking up at him with flushed pink cheeks, sweat beading on his forehead. “Do you like this?”

“..y-yeah”

“You want me to continue?”

“Yes!” Byakuya moaned instantly “so fucking much”

“Then ask me for more”

“W..What?”

“You heard me” Makoto licked a line up Byakuya’s neck and to the shell of his ear. Biting him gently and breathing sultry into his ear “beg me to continue, tell me how much you need it”

“I.. I’m not begging you” Byakuya’s pride was made a reappearance despite him being a half naked, sweaty mess “I haven’t stopped so low I need.. to plead for affection”

“Haven’t you?” Makoto kissed him hard making Byakuya groan 

“I... “ Byakuya was fighting the urge to fall apart, pulling back Makoto could see the internal conflict raging on his face. The desire to just beg for his cock to be sucked versus his innate pride and need for control 

Byakuya seemed to be holding his breath, a sudden pained gasp escaping his lips as Makoto’s lips slid down his stomach and came to rest just above where he wanted them to be. 

“Last Chance..” Makoto licked a line down his crotch, his tongue mere millimetres away from what Byakuya really wanted “Beg”

“Fuck!” Byakuya cursed loudly, his hands curling into fists and gripping the sheets hard “Makoto please, just... go lower.. i need you to carry on”

“More.. be descriptive”

“You’re a... kinky little shit Makoto! You just want to watch me squirm”

“Yes I do” Makoto licked down the sharp line of his hip once more getting dangerously close to his dick without touching. Byakuya twitched and moaned once more and Makoto knew he would get what he wanted. He didn’t know how the hell he had found the confidence to say this! But Byakuya had made him beg and now he was going to repay the favour. 

“Fine! Ahh! Makoto i need you to suck me off right now. Im so turned on please let me fuck your beautiful filthy little mouth again”

“Mmmm... okay then”

Makoto’s mouth immediately closed around Byakuya’s dick once more and resumed pleasing him in earnest. Byakuya moaned, his hands coming to Makoto’s hair once more as his hips twitched and jerked pushing himself further into Makoto’s mouth. It wasn’t the most comfortable feeling but Makoto didn’t mind, allowing Byakuya to pull his hair and as promised - fuck his mouth.

“I...” Byakuya managed to pant out, his voice cracked and broken “Makoto.. if you don’t stop I’m going to come”

Makoto just continued, working his tongue and lips along Byakuya’s cock, his hands grasping firm at Byakuya’s thighs to keep him in place 

“Makoto! Fuck I’m serious... I’m going to come in your mouth”

Makoto didn’t respond and simply carried on; doubling down his efforts as Byakuya’s moans grew more and more erratic. 

“Fuck!! I’m about to... shit! Makoto you’re so good”

He opened his eyes to observe Byakuya’s expression; the absolute need on his face, how overcome he was as his mouth hang open and he moaned and whimpered loudly. He was so beautifully wanton, desperate and lewd as he sang Makoto’s praises. He looked down and met Makoto’s eyes, letting out the most amazingly pathetic mewling noise. His body tensing and twisting in the sheets, composure completely gone. His hand yanked the covers hard as Makoto moved, seeing how much of Byakuya he could take down his throat.

“Ahh! God! I’m coming!”

Byakuya’s hips jerked up uncontrollably, his thighs trembled and a hand latched once more into Makoto’s hair as he started to fall apart. His moans of pleasure were so loud and depraved it turned Makoto on even more

“Makoto!”

With that Byakuya threw back his head, his whole body went tense as he moaned and yelled and whimpered at the top of his voice. Makoto worked him hard until Byakuya filled up his mouth with come and then finally went quiet. 

Makoto gently let go of his thighs, sliding back up the other boys body and leaning over to look into the blondes eyes. Byakuya was panting and trembling, his face flushed and sweaty as he stared back. Makoto made sure to make a show of looking right into his eyes as he swallowed loudly, his tongue reaching out to lick the excess come from his lips and Byakuya shuddered and whimpered at the display.

Makoto was pleased with the reaction, as much as he was enjoying this and really wanted to more with Byakuya.. a person was most vulnerable after orgasm and he wanted Byakuya to feel that. Having someone else go down on you could be a power trip but Makoto had reversed that. He may be short and cute but he was no idiot. Byakuya might have taken pleasure in the control of having Makoto service him, however instead he would always know that he had desperately pleaded for it, that he had needed to beg Makoto to please him and that Makoto had the control there.

He wanted Byakuya badly, he was happy for Byakuya to fuck him any which way but he wasn’t going to have this be a power trip for Byakuya to hold over him. If they were in this together then they were equal.

“You’re... so...” Byakuya panted seemingly unable to find the words he was looking for. Instead he grabbed Makotos face between his hands and lunged forward crashing their lips together hard. Makoto whimpered as Byakuya pushed his tongue into his mouth fiercely kissing him and rolling him onto his back. His grasp on Makoto’s body was firm as he kissed him hard and Makoto moaned into his mouth.

Grabbing him roughly suddenly Byakuya sat up and pulled Makoto to his body. Makoto squeaked as his back hit the heirs chest and Byakuya’s arms enclosed him making him feel very small and safe.

“Makoto” Byakuya growled as he nipped Makoto’s ear lobe “where did you learn to do that”

“I didn’t... I just... went with the flow I guess”

“Hmmm” Byakuya was breathing in his ear, the heat of it against his neck made Makoto tremble. “You just let me...” a finger came to Makoto’s lips, brushing over his lower lip suggestively “why? you’re more confident than I would have guessed”

“It’s... just because it’s you...” Makoto squirmed “I don’t... mind exploring when it’s... with you.. it doesn’t feel weird”

One of Byakuya’s arms looped around Makoto’s waist holding him firmly against his body, his lips started to trail Makoto’s skin, kissing him all over his neck and shoulders as Makoto whimpered, the kisses sending shivers through his body. 

“Tell me why I shouldn’t make you beg the way you made me?”

“Because... you made me beg first to touch me, I was just.. playing you at your own game”

“I can keep the game going”

“I don’t want to play games anymore” Makoto tilted his head back on a Byakuya’s shoulder to look the heir in the eyes “I want us to continue... I want to go further with you and... that’s not a game, that’s real”

Byakuya started back at him unblinking and unreadable. After a moment he nodded and leaned down to kiss Makoto’s neck once more. Makoto purred and leaned back into Byakuya’s body as his lover kissed him and whispered against his skin “okay.. no more games.. no more begging... Just us”

“Yeah” Makoto groaned, his breathing hitching as Byakuya’s other hand snaked down his abdomen towards the hem of his boxers. “I want to be with you.. I want you to be the first to do anything like this to me”

Byakuya sighed into his ear and it gave him goosebumps “oh I’ll do things to you, don’t you worry about that” his fingers slipped under the waistband and Makoto panted in anticipation, desperate for the feeling of Byakuya touching him once more. Byakuya softly kissed his neck and Makoto whined as his hand slid closer and closer and then pushed back hard against Byakuya’s body, toes curling as Byakuya’s fingers closed around him once more and began to stroke. 

“Ah...” Makoto’s head lulled back fully into Byakuya’s shoulder, biting his bottom lip as the wonderful feeling of Byakuya touching him and kissing him overrode all other thoughts. 

“You’re so beautiful” Byakuya was whispering into his ear sultry and low “you’re so soft and delicate... with those big doe eyes and that beautiful creamy skin... it makes me want to mark you up so everyone can see.. that I claimed you.. that you’re mine now and nobody else can touch you” 

Makoto moaned, his back arching against Byakuya’s chest, heart beating a mile a minute as Byakuya touched him and worked him up with his words. Byakuya was hard again, he could feel it pressing against his behind and Makoto couldn’t help but think about where this might go...

“You don’t know how much I want you, what you do to me...” Byakuya continued speaking right against his ear and it was all so... hot “I want things I’ve never wanted and I want to do them all to you and that perfect lithe body of yours. To do things you never let anybody else do... or ever will because you’re mine now and no one else can touch you like this”

Makoto moaned lewdly, his head lulling further back onto Byakuya’s shoulder as the other boy whispered sensually to him. The talk and the feeling of Byakuya’s hand was just.. pushing him over the brink of sanity.

“No..”

“No?”

“Nobody...” Makoto managed to pant out “Nobody can touch you either. Im claiming you!”

Quick as a flash he turned his head and locked onto Byakuya’s neck, biting and suckling down hard at the junction of his neck and shoulder. In his surprise Byakuya let go of him, casting his head back as he moaned the act taking him by shock. 

“Ahh! Makoto” he groaned, fingers burying into Makoto’s hair tightly as he sucked his skin and finally let go with a wet sound.

His mouth was wet and Byakuya’s neck was already darkening from the force of his love bite.

“See. Now everyone can see that you’re mine” Makoto panted out and Byakuya turned to him almost shocked, his face flushed pink and his neck wet and bruised ravaged by Makoto’s lips. 

He seemed almost lost for words for a moment before grabbing Makoto and tipping his neck back forcefully. Makoto could only groan in pleasure as Byakuya repaid the favour in kind and latched onto his neck, branding him with a matching bruise as Makoto whimpered and squirmed at the feeling. 

“Oh.. Byakuya... ahhh!” 

He moaned as Byakuya ravaged his skin in return and when he let go he whispered hot and sultry in Makoto’s ear.

“Now you’re mine too”

“As if I’d ever let anyone else touch me”

“Likewise.”

They locked eyes now and Makoto could feel his last self control break and disintegrate. Thier lips crashed together with force as they grabbed hold of each other tight. Makoto straddled his waist and buried his hands into Byakuya’s hair while the other boy wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tight as possible. Their kissing was obscenely messy and wet, Devouring each other whole.

Their bottom halves were bare and every time they moved against each other sent shudders of pleasure throughout Makoto’s entire body.

“Fuck” Makoto cursed “Byakuya... this is.. oh my god”

Shifting his hips so they rubbed together once more he saw a shudder pass through Byakuya and the other boy bit his lip as he groaned.

Byakuya’s arms loosened their hold as he lunged forward and claimed his lips once more. A hand was sneaking around his front and a loud moan was muffled by the kiss when Byakuya’s hand wrapped around both of them. 

Slowly, his hand moved and Makoto had to break the kiss to cry out. Byakuya was jerking them both off at the same time, their dicks pressed close rubbing against each other as Byakuya’s hand stroked.

“Oh god. Oh fuck!” Makoto whimpered. A hand clawed its way to Byakuya’s back, his nails digging into the soft skin under his shirt “fuck! Ahhh yes Byakuya!” 

Byakuya was much quieter than him but he groaned as his bit his bottom lip. His hand moving faster and squeezing them together until Makoto’s toes curled.

“Stop...” Makoto panted “it’s too much”

“Too much for what?” Byakuya’s hair was impossibly messy, stray strands clinging to his face and he looked so debaunched with his swollen lips and darkening bruises on his neck, shirt hanging off his shoulders. Makoto loved it. 

“I don’t want it to be over” Makoto whimpered.

Byakuya let go of them both and Makoto shivered. He missed the contact but god did he want more.

“What do you want?” Byakuya’s voice was so sexy

“You to take me” Makoto whispered and Byakuya had him pinned to the sheets within seconds.

His hands held Makoto’s own down to the sheets as Byakuya kissed him like the world was ending. Their bodies moved together as Makoto spread his legs, wrapping them tight around Byakuya’s waist. 

Byakuya was kissing his neck now, pressing wet sensual kisses to his skin, moving down to the exposed parts of his shoulder and collarbone.

“You’re so fucking beautiful” Byakuya growled against his skin “I want you so badly”

“I want you too” Makoto flexed against his restrained hold but Byakuya’s grasp held tight. Damn that was hot, Byakuya was holding him firmly in place while he kissed him and there wasn’t a thing Makoto could do about it. Not that he wanted to, my god could he just stay like this forever? 

Finally Byakuya released his hands and Makoto immediately put them to work, grasping as handfuls of his hair as he pushed his tongue into Byakuya’s mouth. They were kissing furiously, panting for breath and drool coated his chin but he didn’t give a fuck. He wanted Byakuya to just devour him.

His thighs trembled at they locked around Byakuya’s waist, their cocks pressing against each other still with every movement until Makoto just wanted to fall apart. He needed it so badly.

“Byakuya!” He broke their lip lock to pant out “I need it, oh my god I feel like I may die if I don’t”

“Mmmm” Byakuya hummed against his skin. Moving his hips so that his dick pressed against Makoto’s behind “are you sure you want this?”

Oh fuck. Makoto gasped, he couldn’t be any more turned on right now. He was desperate and needy, his hips rutting against Byakuya’s own with a frantic need. 

“I want to come so badly Byakuya I’m at my limit” he whimpered “I want us to go all the way” 

Byakuya shuddered and his fingers curled hard into Makoto’s thighs as he mouthed at his neck urgently.

“God Makoto... you don’t know what you do to me”

His tongue was back down Makoto’s throat in seconds as they kissed with frenzy. Makoto’s nails digging into Byakuya’s back as the other boys dick rubbed teasingly against his behind.

Byakuya’s fingers trailed down his backside as Makoto shuddered with anticipation. Those skilful fingers reached his entrance and started to gently work him open as Makoto whimpered and writhed under him. 

“Please.. please Byakuya” he didn’t know what he was even asking for, please more? Please fuck me? 

Byakuya’s fingers were inside him now and Makoto whined and moaned uncontrollably. Byakuya licked his inner thigh and nibbled on the soft skin as his fingers worked hard and the noises coming from Makoto were incoherent and wild as his hips bucked against Byakuya’s hand. 

“Makoto...” Byakuya growled, removing his fingers and leaning back over Makoto’s trembling needy form. Makoto just claimed his lips hard again, the pair grasping at each other with sweaty hands and urgent kisses. He wanted him so much he was so ready to fall over the edge. Byakuya rubbed against his backside once more and Makoto shifted his hips eagerly against it.

“Makoto... let me... please god let me put it in”

“Yes! Just please do it!”

Byakuya’s sigh was almost of relief as his hand travelled south and with a shudder Makoto felt him press against his entrance.

“Can I?

“Yes, put it in, I need you inside me right now”

Byakuya didn’t need to be told twice and pushed slowly into Makoto’s willing, waiting heat. Both of them were panting and gasping at the feeling as he slid inside. Makoto’s whole insides felt full and finally.. oh god finally that ache in him, that need was being fulfilled. 

“Are you okay?” Byakuya whispered and Makoto nodded fast, his arms wrapping tightly around Byakuya’s body.

“Yes, it’s amazing! Please carry on”

Byakuya nodded and kissed his cheek before resting his head upon Makoto’s shoulder and thrusting into him. 

“Oh fuck!” 

Did he think that or did he scream it? He didn’t know. All he knew was the feeling of Byakuya thrusting hard Into him was making him tremble. The heat spreading through his entire system and flooding him in excitement. Byakuya was kissing at his neck as his hips moved fast, he grabbed one of Makoto’s hands in his own and held it tight to the mattress as Makoto moaned. He couldn’t think, could hardly breathe. There was nothing and there was everything. Byakuya inside him was all that existed, the exquisite feeling of pleasure that raced through his veins. The thrill of a much needed release finally on the horizon. 

He pushed his hips back, meeting each thrust hard. 

“Byakuya!” He was almost screaming his name and he couldn’t stop! “Byakuya yes! More! Oh god!” 

“Fuck Makoto!” Byakuya’s forehead came to rest against his own. Deep blue eyes staring deep into his soul “you feel amazing, god this is good” 

He was coiled so tightly like a spring, Byakuya’s hand suddenly released Makoto’s own hand to instead curl around Makoto’s member and stroke him in time to their rhythm. The extra pleasure that shot through him as Byakuya’s stroked him and drove into him hard sent his body into overdrive.

“Oh god! That’s it Byakuya fuck me!” 

The curse left his lips and he hadn’t known he was even capable of saying something like that. Byakuya seemed pleased by the response as he growled and fucked Makoto so hard the bed groaned and shook. 

“Im so close” Makoto yelped as the familiar tides of euphoria started to lap deliciously up his abdomen. He felt so good he might surely die on the spot, how could anything feel so amazing? Byakuya answered his call, working his body to the brink until he teetered on the edge of sanity! “Fuck! Byakuya I’m going to come!” He writhed and moaned as his body filled up with fire, Byakuya’s eyes were upon him and Makoto couldn’t last any longer. The delicious knot of coiled heat in the pit of his stomach snapped with a resounding yell of Byakuya’s name. Makoto’s mind blanketed as he came, riding out the most instense orgasm of his life with frantically bucking hips, scrambling fingers that left scratches on Byakuya’s perfect skin and his mouth finding Byakuya’s lips to kiss him hard as he almost screamed in ecstasy. Byakuya was in a a similar state, his voice mixing with Makoto’s as they both found release.

“Byakuya!” He moaned his lovers name, a hand cupping his cheek and looking straight into his eyes as he orgasmed “oh Byakuya!” His back arched, his toes curled. Euphoria was his.

“I love you”

...

Silence. Byakuya stilled and his eyes were full of shock. Only then did Makoto register what he said.

“I... uh...”

Byakuya didn’t say a word. Just stared back in confusion and his body tensed. Mouth set in a firm line. 

“I’m sorry I...”

Byakuya pulled away, Pulling out of Makoto quickly and Makoto shuddered at the abrupt loss and the stickiness now escaping him.

“Byakuya... I...”

“You should go” Byakuya’s voice was stern, back to its everyday tone and Maktoo felt his heart break right there in his chest 

“I’m sorry... I don’t know...”

“You need to leave now” Byakuya’s curt response cut him off and with tears him his eyes Maktoo nodded abruptly. Byakuya wasn’t even looking at him now. Full of shame he picked up his clothes and carefully pulled on his bottoms. Wincing at the pain. 

“Bye..” he whispered as he slipped out the dorm and managed to make it into his own dorm before he burst into tears. 

Why had he said that?? It was so stupid! They hardly knew each other! Well, they probably didn’t know each other well enough to be sleeping together but this extreme situation incited extreme behaviours. But love??? That was crazy! He had just ruined everything and freaked Byakuya out.

Now instead of post coition bliss and lying in Byakuya’s arms he was tired, sweaty and ashamed.

What a great way to loose your virginity.

...

The next day Byakuya didn’t speak to him, he hardly even looked at him. Makoto had never felt smaller and he couldn’t fight the feeling of mortification whenever he remembered that moment 

“I love you”

What an absolute idiot.

....

The day after that Byakuya’s didn’t speak to him once, he seemed to be trying harder than usual to be unavailable. 

This could have have been something.. *they* could have been something but Makoto had gone and spoiled it all by saying something stupid like ‘I love you’

....

That night as he lay in bed there was a soft knocking at his door. Confused and curious he padded across the floor and opened the door slightly. 

Byakuya was stood there and only a moment passed before he was inside the room and locking the door. Makoto gulped nervously unsure of what to say, what Byakuya had come for.

He hadn’t needed to wait long because Byakuya grabbed him and kissed him.  
Shock was overridden fast by the intoxicating feeling of Byakuya against him once more. He was kissing Makoto so urgently and passionately it melted him completely. His back was against the wall and without warning Byakuya lifted him up, he threw his arms around his shoulders and wrapped his legs around Byakuya’s waist tightly, as the other boy kissed him with a messy desperation that drew needy whines from his throat. 

They were kissing each other wildly. Byakuya’s hand at the hem of his boxers seeking to tug them down and Makoto choked out a needy ‘yes’

His own hands flew to Byakuya’s clothes unbuttoning his shirt to press open mouthed, wet kisses along his collarbone and neck.

“Can I?” Byakuya spoke for the first time and Makoto nodded in earnest.

“Yes!”

They had desperate, needy sex right there and then up against the wall in Makoto’s bedroom. It was wild and loud and everything Makoto needed.

He came loudly and the words on his lips 

“I love you”

Byakuya didn’t say a word. He just set Makoto back down on shaky legs and righted his own clothing.

“I.. I’m sorry”

Byakuya left without a word.

Makoto sobbed angrily, mad at himself for making the same mistake again. Why did he keep doing this? He was so fucking stupid. And with the fluids drying on his thighs as he stood there alone he had never felt cheaper.

.....

Byakuya ignored him again for day’s, until without any prior indication he came to call again one night. Without a word he just kissed Makoto and pulled him close. He didn’t know why Byakuya seemed to need him, couldn’t seem to stay away but he didn’t object. Not when Byakuya kissed him or when he was pulling off his pyjama bottoms or when he held his hands in the sheets and made love to him with urgency. 

“I love you”

Once more it escaped his lips and once more he left. 

Makoto was getting used to it.

.....

Days later Makoto was lying in bed wondering... why Byakuya couldn’t seem to stay away despite Makoto’s habit of saying the thing he didn’t mean to say. That something stupid. He wondered... 

If he went to Byakuya... would he reject him? Or would he let Makoto into his arms just as willingly. 

The ‘what if’ was driving him mad. Eventually he pulled himself to his feet and crossed the room nervously. Taking a deep breath he left his room and then was stood in front of Byakuya’s door willing himself to ring the doorbell. Taking a deep breath he pressed the buzzer and in moments Byakuya was looking at him quizzically and inviting him into his room. 

Mere seconds passed before they were kissing, this time it were less urgent. Softer.

Byakuya guided him to the bed and this time Makoto pushed Byakuya down gently into the sheets as he kissed him and stroked his hair with purposeful fingers as he opened his shirt with the other hand. Byakuya’s soft noises were lyrical, he really was so beautiful. He was straddling Byakuya’s lap as the other boy wrapped arms around him, supporting his neck and kissing him back with a tenderness and affection that made Makoto emotional.

This was much more controlled than usual. More tender and soft and he liked the feeling so damn much.

This time slowly and gently he worked down Makoto’s boxers and they stripped down completely. It was a whole new feeling to experience Byakuya’s fully bare skin but it felt beautiful and silky soft against his own as Byakuya tilted up his chin and pressed kisses to Makoto’s jaw.

Byakuya kissed him and caressed his skin, blissful happiness and contentment in his heart as they held each other.

This time they made love slowly, Makoto on his lap as he looked into Byakuya’s eyes. His hips moved slow but firm and Byakuya held him as he set the pace, they never looked away from each other during their long drawn out lovemaking and when he came he whispered 

“I love you”

This time Byakuya didn’t tell him to leave.

....

The final trial was upon them. The secrets of the school unravelled or supposably so. The answer being.. they had lost thier memories

“So this is the story?” Byakuya’s nose crinkled in disgust “you could try and come up with a better one this is just sad”

“Sad?” Junko checked her nails and cackled “nah I’ll tell you what’s fuckin sad! Tragic really, that every time you sneak off to fuck Makyutie, he tells you that he loves you and you freak out!! It’s so fucking HILARIOUS! Watching you so unerved by the fact your fucking boyfriend loves you!”

“Wait what?”  
“They did what??”  
“Oh my god”

“Isn’t it obvious” Secretary Junko cut through the chatter “before the tragedy Byakuya and Makoto were together and so deeply in love. When they lost their memories Makoto obviously couldn’t quite forget his feelings”

“So whenever they bumped uglies” Chibi Junko cackled “Makoto would get the overwhelming urge to tell Byakuya he loved him”

“But then...” depressed Junko cut in complete with sad mushrooms “Byakuya would get freaked out and leave... it’s so sad... poor Makoto would be left so ashamed and used... terrible really..”

“Is that how one ought to treat somebody they love? I think not!” Queen Junko declared and Byakuya’s face had gone white with shock.

“So that first time...” 

“Hehehe that wasn’t your first time silly” Junko held a Monokuma plush in front of her face “you two have been frick fracking for ages now! You just don’t remember! Explains the wild behaviour though! Your mind forgets but the body can’t forget what it wants and needs so much!”

Makoto’s mind was in disarray. He had known, deep down he had known there was a reason *why* he couldn’t help but tell Byakuya those words. He had felt it in his bones but just not known what it was. 

Could it really be true that.. they had forgotten everything??

“It’s not possible!” Byakuya growled slamming his hand on his docket “stop lying!”

“I’m lying?” Mushroom Junko was back “i guess I can’t blame you for thinking that... it’s a crazy story. But it’s true, you really loved each other, so much that you stepped out with him as your partner at a Togami corporate party”

“What?” Byakuya’s eyes were wide “that’s not...”

“Yeah! You totally did!” Chibi Junko squeaked “your dad was so maaaaad, he told you that your destiny was to make loads of babies with loads of women to keep the family going strong and being with a common boy instead was a disgrace!” She giggled “you were so mad about it, you came into class the next day and you didn’t leave Mako-Chans side! You told us that nobody tells you what to do and you would never leave your beloved Mako!” 

Makoto could hardly believe what he was hearing, it sounded exactly like Byakuya but... this really happened to them?

“You really loved him so much didn’t you?” Secretary Junko asked “that’s why in your heart you couldn’t stay away. Even though you were confused and scared by Makoto’s words you kept going back. Because that love remained dormant within you and it kept pulling you back to Makoto. You’ll need that love and strength again with your whole family dead and only Makoto in the world who loves you”

Junko’s crazed laughter rang out, her revelation making Makoto question, had he lost his mind in this god awful place?

.....

He stared at Byakuya over the hospital ward. He couldn’t stop the shaking of his hands, his mind overloaded from the memory retrieval. Byakuya was staring back with a mixture of shock and disbelief on his face.

It was all true. He remembered it all. 

....

That night Byakuya knocked on his door in the future foundation dorms set up for the survivors. Makoto let him in wordlessly and Byakuya hugged him so tenderly it almost shocked Makoto. Or it would if he hadn’t remembered now just how loving Byakuya could be. 

He gently cupped Makoto’s cheek and tilted his face up. Byakuya’s eyes were full of adoration as he slowly leaned in and kissed Makoto lovingly. It was perfect, all the old memories, emotions... love was in that kiss and it made Makoto melt. 

This was it, he was back home.

Byakuya was so soft and treated him like he was precious. He lay him down on the bed and kissed him gently everywhere, stroking his skin and whispering to him how beautiful he was. 

Makoto sighed and gasped and purred as Byakuya lavished him in affection and care. This was just like they used to be, the old times before all of this mess... this despair. 

Byakuya ran a hand down Makoto’s bare side and he shivered under the touch.

“I remember when I first saw you like this” Byakuya whispered “I couldn’t help but think how cute your body is... admire the smooth planes of your skin... how your skinny hips stick out and make me want to hold them” he placed his hands on Makoto’s hips then, cupping the bones gently “how your stomach is so soft and flat but your thighs are smooth and plush” He pressed a kiss to Makoto’s stomach and Makoto’s breath hitched at the feeling. “I wanted to touch every inch of you and kiss you.. I thought I couldn’t feel any stronger and then.. I looked up and you were watching me with those beautiful big eyes and that soft little smile. You trusted me so completely, allowing me to see you... be with you. It made me love you even more” 

Makoto’s eyes filled with happy emotional tears at Byakuya’s words. It had been so long since he heard such words of love from his boyfriend... ex boyfriend? He wasn’t sure... everything that happened to them... he wasn’t sure there was a break up or not when you had your memories wiped and forgot almost 2 years of your relationship and then were almost forced to kill each other.

“I know we will never be able to make up for what happened... what we lost... but” Byakuya hesitated before placing another gentle kiss on his lips, fingers stroking his neck so affectionately “would you... want to get back together? If that’s the right term for it”

Tears spilled over his eyelids as he nodded his head vigorously overwhelmed by happiness and love

“Yes! I want to be back with you so much!”

“So you’ll be my... boyfriend again?”

“Of course!” Makoto peppered kisses on his lips as he sobbed with happiness “being with you.. is all I know that’s right in this world. I don’t want to ever go back to being without you”

Byakuya smile melted his heart. It was the real smile, the one he used to do.

They kissed again and again. The world finally righted, at least part of it anyway. So much was wrong.. had gone wrong but, he had his boyfriend back and somehow Makoto knew that stood side by side they could make such a huge difference to the world. They really had a chance to fix it, hope stood a chance.

Makoto gently took Byakuya’s face into his hands and kissed him tenderly. His fingertips trailing in thick blonde hair and Byakuya sighed so happily. It was perfect.

They took it slowly, Byakuya held one of his hands the whole time and they couldn’t stop smiling at each other like idiots. But it was familiarity, it was comfort and peace and the feeling of finally coming home when you’ve been gone for so long you barely recognise the path back. They made love for what seemed like hours and when it was over, Byakuya was the one to look him in the eyes, his own filled with wavering emotion. 

“I love you Makoto”

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos/comments or you’re getting coal for Christmas!
> 
> You’ll be rewarded with more nsfw If this is well received!


End file.
